


Acceptable Behavior

by Whedonista93



Series: Spooky Season 2020 [5]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Tony rolls his eyes. “Because they need our help, obviously.”“Actually,” King points over Steve’s shoulder. “We need her help.”
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Spooky Season 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881
Comments: 36
Kudos: 246





	Acceptable Behavior

Steve blinks slowly. “I’m sorry, what?”

The guy who’d introduced himself as King shrugs. “You fight aliens on the norm. Are vampires really so far fetched?”

Bruce sighs. “Okay, maybe not. But if they haven’t been our problem before, why are they our problem now?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Because they need our help, obviously.”

“Actually,” King points over Steve’s shoulder. “We need her help.”

Steve spins. "Darce?”

Darcy flinches.

King brings a hand to his chest, gasping dramatically. “You mean your merry band of superheroes doesn’t know?”

Tony’s eyes narrow. “Know what?”

Darcy scowls at King. “One of these days, I’m actually gonna kill you.”

King rolls his eyes. “You’ve been threatening that for, what? Ten years now?”

Clint snorts. “Darcy wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Jane scoffs. “Yeah, right.”

“Not helping, Janey,” Darcy grits.

Steve reaches out and grabs Darcy’s hand, pulls her in between his legs. “What’s going on, Darce?”

Darcy rests her hands on his shoulders and smiles ruefully. “I’m not usually allowed this close during meetings.”

Steve blushes. “Professional distance. Team meetings don’t usually involve you like this, though, and you seem… distressed.”

Darcy grimaces. “To be perfectly honest… I had hoped that part of my life would never rear its head again.”

“This isn’t helping, King,” Abigail Whistler mutters. “We’re wasting our time.”

“Patience, Abs,” King mutters.

“We don’t need this! We’ve been fine without-”

“And we’re all that’s left, Abs! Us and Zoe. We _need_ the help. I-”

“Hannibal!” Darcy cuts off their whispered debate. “What happened?”

King closes his eyes, then opens them and meets Darcy’s. “Fucking Doublemmint Twins. We… we were attacked. So we attacked.”

“Sommerfield?” Darcy asks, barely above a whisper.

King shakes his head. “Just Zoe.”

“Where is she?”

“Downstairs with Security.”

Darcy glances at Tony.

Tony shrugs and comms the front desk. “Have Security bring the squirt up.”

“King!” Abby protests.

Darcy closes her eyes. “Hannibal, if you don’t check your girlfriend’s attitude…”

King holds his hands up. “I’ve got her.”

Security opens the door, and Zoe shuffles through. The girl glances around curiously, and lights up when her eyes land on Darcy. She squeals Darcy’s name as she sprints forward, and Darcy steps away from Steve, bending and lifting the girl straight into her arms.

“Mommy’s gone,” Zoe whispers into her hair. “The Goblin King got her.”

Darcy tucks her arms under Zoe’s thighs, letting the girl cling to her, and scrunches her brow, turning her gaze back to King. “Goblin King?”

King beams, not even remotely genuine. “Right. Did I forget to mention the Talos Terrors woke up fucking Dracula himself?”

Darcy groans. “I’m gonna fucking kill them.”

King smirks. “Been there, done that.”

“Good,” Darcy snarls viciously, eyes flashing.

“But….”

“But what, King?”

“Somerfield’s compound? Daystar? It only kinda worked. Didn’t kill Dracula. And we, uh, kinda lost Dracula? And our dhampir is missing in action. So…”

Darcy sighs. “So you’re here.”

“So we’re here.”

They find him in Egypt, surrounded by an _old_ vampire coven, in an old palace. The place is built in rings, with an army of vampires inside each ring.

Darcy groans and stretches. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“You mean like invade a vampire stronghold in full dark?” Bucky mutters.

Darcy snorts derisively. “Well, ya know…”

Steve rests a hand on the small of her back. “We sure about this?”

Darcy goes up on her toes and presses a firm kiss to his lips. “Nope.”

“Then why are we doing it?”

Darcy winces. “Because I’m the only one who can.”

“Darce…”

Darcy smiles wanly. “Remember when we first started seeing each other, and I told you there were some things I couldn’t tell you right away?”

Steve nods.

“There’s no way we’re walking away from tonight with any secrets left. I just hope you still want me after it’s over.”

Steve smiles softly. “Awh, come on, Darce. Don’t you know I’m gone on you?”

Darcy smiles and kisses him again.

Steve sighs and steps back. “Avengers ready?”

He waits for the chorus of affirmatives, then charges.

The Avengers tear through the first ring of foot soldiers easily. The second ring is made up of older, stronger vampires, and one manages to catch Clint around the throat.

Darcy’s eyes flash and her fangs emerge mere seconds before she rips the vampire's head off. She tears through the second ring, leaving nothing but dust in her wake. The Avengers are gaping at her.

She ignores them and stalks into the third ring. These vampires are older and stronger again. Purer, too.

Darcy sighs. “Drake! Show your ugly mug before I take out your whole fucking army!”

Drake appears seconds later, leaning in the far doorway, dressed in dark linen pants and a light, open-necked linen shirt. “Little sister, is that you?”

King squawks indignantly behind her. “I thought you were a dhampir! You’re a full-on fang!”

Darcy winks over her shoulder. “One of the original.” Darcy plants her hands on her hips and turns back to Drake. “Now, oh, brother mine, you and me are going to have a _long_ talk about acceptable behavior in the modern world.” 


End file.
